Bringing In The New Year
by BloodMoon93
Summary: A Sweet Little One-Shot. "Snow softly fell from the night sky as fireworks exploded randomly. It was a beautiful sight, which Kurama now could enjoy. And he happily indulged, with Hiei by his side." Shouden-Ai


**Bringing In The New Year**

The streets were covered in snow, but that didn't stop people from continuing their shopping. The snow fell softly, it was really a beautiful sight, and one could just sit and watch the fluttering movements of each snowflake if they wanted to. And it tempted Kurama greatly and if he wasn't already late to Yusuke's New Year's Eve party, he would have.

By the time Kurama got to Yusuke's the party was in full swing. He could hear the music and laughter of his teammates from outside. 'How in the world do Yusuke's neighbors put up with this?' He questioned jokingly to himself.

"Ah, Hey everyone, look who just arrived!" The bubbly voice of Botan called and she leaned out the window to wave at the fox demon.

* * *

><p><p>

The party was fun; it was what everyone needed after everything what they had gone throughout the year. They re-told the year's battle and what was going through their heads during each moment, they drank a corpus amount of alcohol, they was dancing (though only those who were really drunk danced), and sparred ( which again only the super drunk part took in). Everyone was enjoyed themselves, even Hiei, and before it was the New year even started, everyone but Kurama, Hiei , Koenma and Genkai , had passed out.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see that you came, Hiei. And I do believe you enjoyed yourself as well." Kurama said as he leaned against the wall were the fire demon was, like always, had seated himself in the window sill.<p>

"Hn" He responded. It was now just Kurama and Hiei, Koenma and Genkai had left, and everyone else passed out still.

"It's a new year and new adventures are about to start." Kurama paused for a moment. "It will be a sad day when this chapter of our life ends, don't you think?"

"Maybe for you, Fox. I just can't wait to get rid of these fools." Hiei commented.

"If you say so, Hiei." Kurama smirked, he knew Hiei would never admit that actually care for gang. "Oh, here I got you something. A late Christmas gift, if you will." Kurama said as he pulled a small box. Hiei stared at it and took it after Kurama encouraged him.

It was a small box, like the ones a necklace or ring came in. Hiei opened it and looked with shocked at what was inside.

"I remember that I stole this a long, long time ago, and I thought you give use to it." Kurama told him with a sweet smile.

Hiei, still shocked, pulled out a necklace, which to anyone else didn't look like much. The chain was a simple with silver links, but it was the pendent was what amazed Hiei more. It was a two inch hexagonal-cut crystal, it seemed black in color but held to light it shone a deep purple, and looked like a purple fire burned within. It was a very rare and every expansive crystal that was said to enhanced fire abilities and give protection if given to someone special.

"You just had this, lying around?"

"Yes." Kurama answered simply.

"Thanks." Hiei mumbled and quickly looked away with a blush. Kurama knew the little fire demon greatly appreciated it, despite the less than excited display.

"Look, it's almost the new year." Kurama said happily as he started to count down the seconds and as soon as the first firework went off in the sky, Kurama was surprised with a quick kiss to his cheek from Hiei. Neither of them said anything else, they just continued to watch the fireworks contently.

* * *

><p>Snow softly fell from the night sky as fireworks exploded randomly. It was a beautiful sight, which Kurama now could enjoy. And he happily indulged, with Hiei by his side.<p>

Kurama couldn't think of any other way to end the year and start a new one.

"I don't want this chapter of my life to end just yet." He whispered softly to himself as he held out him hand to catch the small flutter snowflake in his palm, before looking to Hiei was a gentle smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well I hope you all liked this one-shot. It sort of came to out of the blue and I wrote it in like an hour and half. Also it is un-BETA so if there is any mistakes I'm sorry, I just wanted to get this out fast and I'll have my Beta look at it later.

So I hope you all thought it was as sweet as I thought it was. And please drop me a Review if you liked it. XP

SHIAWASENA SHIN'NEN NO MINA! (- = HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!)


End file.
